Computerized geographic information systems have been developed that are able to provide a user with a suggested route from a starting point to a destination. The route may be displayed as textual or map-based directions. One drawback with such systems is that many people have difficulty understanding the textual directions or reading the maps, and may thus become lost or disoriented during travel, even when referring to the computer generated textual or map-based directions.